The Babysitter
by Kixstana Boxin
Summary: What happens when Dr. Death has to baby sit my pets? Caution: If you value sanity, do not read this! XD


The Babysitter  
  
Gabby Luv watched the construction from afar. They were finally going to have a house! Looking to her pets she smiled sweetly, so they knew something was up.  
  
"Okay, guys.I have a surprise for you.."  
  
"New boxing gloves!?" cried Juzzing  
  
Mysteriafly shook her mane, "Of coarse not! It's got to be beauty supplies!"  
  
Ashieboy poked his beak in, "Pokemon?"  
  
"Nah, now let Ma speak." The smooth talking Buzz demanded.  
  
Lifting her hand for silence, Gabby raised an eyebrow, "No. Now you know we're getting a house right?"  
  
"Right." They chorused.  
  
"And a house isn't cheap, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"So I'm going to go get some extra gaming time. and you guys get a babysitter!" she smiled again  
  
"Wrong."  
  
Her smile faded and she rest her hands on her hips, "No. It's right. And it's a very special person you all love."  
  
"Stan?" Juzzing sighed dreamily.  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"Ooh, not the fine Gelert Girl that one the beauty contest!?" Buzz flexed his muscles.  
  
"Actually It-"  
  
Ashieboy looked around hopefully, "Misty!?"  
  
"NO!!! It's Dr. Death!" she blurted out. Having four pets is enough, but having four that have exactly opposite attitudes doesn't help.  
  
The pets stared at her. They looked to see if she was serious, and since she was they looked at each other. Suddenly they broke out cheering.  
  
Mysteriafly stopped long enough to frown, "But how did you get him to agree?"  
  
An evil smile played on Gabby's lips, "Oh, I have my ways."  
  
********************Flashback*******************************************  
  
"Give that back!" Dr. Death growled as her chased her around the room, "That's not a toy!"  
  
Gabby waved the Playneo magazine around as she ran, "Oh, I think it kinda is.." She giggled, dodging and hiding behind RoseMadder's desk.  
  
Dr. Death panted; resting on his hands and knees, "Fine I'll baby-sit your little monsters." a magazine promptly smacked him in his face.  
  
"What's it gonna cost me?" Gabby asked suspiciously.  
  
"Fifty."  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Forty-five."  
  
"Thirty-five."  
  
"Deal." The muttering Techo and the glad owner shook hands.  
  
**********************Flashback*****************************************  
  
"Earth to mom. Come in mom. Do you read me?" Juzzing waved her little paws in Gabby's face, "You spaced out.AGAIN!"  
  
Buzz rolled his eyes, "Looks like we're getting' a dad.."  
  
"BUZZ! Mother is not in love! She is not That fond of the good doctor!" Mysteriafly scoffed at her brother.  
  
A knock at the door stopped all other comments. Gabby looked to her watch and scowled, "Well. He sure is on time. Ten minutes early to be exact."  
  
At the doorstep, Dr. Death stood in the sinking sunlight. He had left his lab coat at home and know wore a black jacket. Gabby opened the door and gave him a blank look. "Early are we?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. The sooner I get this over with the sooner I get my money.No are you going to let me in or not?" he said threw shivering, clenched teeth.  
  
"But I heard cold weather does wonders for reptiles." she smirked.  
  
"Mother! Let the good doctor in!" Mysteriafly pushed past and left the door open so he could come in.  
  
"Now I wonder who is the owner, and who is the pet." Dr. Death murmured.  
  
Gabby shook her head, "Me too."  
  
"Yo Dr. D! What it is!" Buzz padded up to him holding out his paw for a high.paw.  
  
Dr. Death just stared at it until the gelert dropped it and looked at the ground. Sighing through his nose he turned to Gabby.  
  
"Go. And hurry back." He stated stretching on the couch in the temporary apartment.  
  
"Fine. Cell phone numbers on the refrigerator, and they've already eaten for two days. Bye and be good!"  
  
"They better be." He grumbled.  
  
"I was talking about you." She pointed at him before closing the door.  
  
Looking at the pets he sighed, "So, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Us? Your suppose to play with us!" Ashieboy demanded stubbornly.  
  
Juzzing, who had crawled onto his chest, cocked her head, "Hey don't ya remember me Doc? Level 12?"  
  
Dr. Death picked her up off of him, "Number 5976844, also known as Juzzing. How could I not?" he recalled how hard she had screamed in her cell, bending the bars with her fists.  
  
Ashieboy carried Arbok, his pet Cobrall, and placed him on the couch. He smiled and shouted, "Arbok, Wrap attack!"  
  
Hissing lightly, the snake slithered up to Dr. Death, and wrapped its body around his nose.  
  
He pulled it off and shook his head, "That's very nice." he ground his teeth in annoyance.  
  
Buzz slinked over to him, "Eh, sorry 'bout the poison suspicion when I was at da pound." he apologized sheepishly.  
  
The Techo looked all around him at the happy faces and collapsed helplessly onto the pillows, "I have a feeling this is going to be a loooong night.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 10 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO! Juzzing! Stop juggling the stake knives! Ashieboy get your Cobrall off my leg! Buzz! Turn that horrible noise down!" Dr. Death stood in the middle of the living room, which was a total disaster.  
  
The Rap music came to a stop as Buzz padded downstairs, "Yo Dr. D. Don't diss Nelly okay?" he huffed.  
  
Ashieboy, who was angry because Dr. Death wouldn't battle him, called out to his petpet, "ARBOK! Poison Sting!"  
  
Listening to its master, the reptile slithered upwards and bit the pound employee on the nose.  
  
"YAAAAA!!!!" he grabbed the petpet and threw it to the ground. It came to its senses and calmly retreated to its owner.  
  
A knife flew past his head and into the wall. A guilty faced kacheek went to retrieve it, "Oops.sorry Doc."  
  
Mysteriafly was calmly reading a book as this all happened, a slight smile playing on her face.  
  
Dr. Death, who now had a swollen nose courtesy of Arbok, closed his eyes and tried to relax, "1.2..3...4..5.."  
  
"Hey Doc, how do you get banana's off the ceiling?" Juzzing's voice filtered from the kitchen.  
  
".9.AHHHHHH!!!!" Dr. Death pulled his hair and ran into a room, AWAY form the pets.  
  
All fell silent.  
  
The Uni's book disappeared in a puff of blue smoke, as she frowned at the others, "For shame! The Doctor was kind enough to watch us and you all acted like Barbarians! I suggest we do something nice for him."  
  
Ashieboy looked down at Arbok, "Let's get him a petpet!"  
  
"Nah, he has enough work at the pound." Juzzing shook her head.  
  
Buzz looked around the room, "We-ell we could clean up." the gelert took off his sunglasses and his eyes widened, "Or, try to."  
  
Mysteriafly patted him on the back, "What an exquisite suggestion! Let's start."  
  
In the other room, Dr. Death had noticed it became suspiciously quiet. To his hopes they had killed each other. Then he thought about their owner.  
  
'Oh god, if they're hurt I'm dead!' he thought with a worried expression on his face.  
  
He peeked into the other room, and was shocked by what he saw.  
  
The place was spotless. All the pillows were picked up, the books back in Alphabetical order, and no knives in the wall.  
  
The four pets turned and all smiled. He took a step back awaiting any flying objects. When non came he calmed down.  
  
"Okay, what do you all want?" he scowled at them.  
  
Mysteriafly stepped up, "For you to be happy Doctor. My siblings feel bad about how they acted and I helped them clean up." She smiled  
  
Dr. Death eyed them all and shrugged, "Fine. For the rest of the night you can do whatever you want, as long as it's cleaned up, and not noisy."  
  
He found a spot on the couch again and fell into a deep sleep. So deep that he didn't notice all the pets cuddle up to his sides and going to sleep as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gabby walked into her house, chuckling. She had a surprise for he pets and even Dr. Death! Looking into the living room she gasped.  
  
The pound keeper was out like a light, with Juzzing on his chest, Buzz under his arm, Mysteriafly and Ashieboy slept on his legs.  
  
She rolled her eyes and fished out a camera from her pocket. Taking a quick snap shot she smirked, "Blackmail."  
  
Shaking the doctor she whispered, "Hey, Hey, sleeping beauty.get up!"  
  
He groaned and opened his eyes, finding her in his face, he screamed waking everyone up.  
  
"Shush. It's just me.Sheesh!" Gabby backed away, ears covered.  
  
Dr. Death stood up glaring at her, "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again!" he growled.  
  
"Fine. I won't. I won't give you your surprise either.." She trailed off and turned around.  
  
Grapping her arm, he snarled, "What surprise?" he had enough for a while.  
  
"Boxing Gloves!?"  
  
"Make up!?"  
  
"CD's!?"  
  
"Pokemon!?"  
  
All the pets were jumping around her excitedly. She calmed them all down and then cleared her throat."  
  
"I've got a new job!"  
  
"Yay!" her pets said in unison.  
  
"That's not the fun part. I'm going to work. at the pound!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Dr. Death pulled on his hair.  
  
"Yep. The head faeries think that if an owner worked there people wouldn't talk as much trash." she shrugged.  
  
The Techo croaked in a shaky voice, "Your working.at the pound!?"  
  
"Well ya."  
  
"Okay then. I'm just going home now.." He left his jacket, in his hurry to get home.  
  
"Gee. Was it something I said?" walking into the kitchen she called to her pets, "Erm, Guys, why is there bananas on the ceiling?"  
  
Juzzing frantically shook he head and ran into her room. 


End file.
